Snapshots
by IsshiNene
Summary: Random Tumblr drabbles consisting of sentence prompts, asks, and songfics. Ratings subject to change!
1. I've Made A Huge Mistake

AN: Thanks for the request! I was pressed for time, so I decided to just answer #43 for now. Hope that's alright! Also, for anyone who has watched Honobono Log, the fic is slightly based off of that! Enjoy :)

* * *

**#43: "I've made a huge mistake…"**

The door of the home office slammed open, revealing a super vexed and _extremely pregnant_ Nene by the frame. Satoshi jumped at the sudden noise, halting his work to spin his chair cautiously towards the door. Nene was clenching the gray stretch material of her oversized maternity nightgown; balling the fabric in her fists and pulling it taut, further emphasizing her round, 30-weeks pregnant stomach. A heavy frown sat upon her lips while she knitted her brows, glowering at him.

"I have a question." She started carefully.

"A question? Okay… What's wrong?" Satoshi smiled nervously. He leaned forward, moving his hands to rest on his knees, ready to hear whatever his angry wife was going to throw his way.

Nene took a deep breath before beginning: "After lunch, I checked that my pudding was still in the fridge. But after dinner, when I went to go get said pudding for dessert, IT WAS GONE!"

"Ah.. ha… well." Satoshi sat up rubbing the back of his neck, trying his best to formulate a response that wouldn't upset her.

"DID YOU EAT _MY_ PUDDING!" She hit the frame of the doorway with her palm for added emphasis, making Satoshi flinch. Her narrowed eyes glared down, signaling for him to spit out the truth _or else_.

"Yes." He admitted.

Her body lost its previous tension and her face dropped. The forward arch of her back returned as she surrendered to the weight of her belly and looked down. Nene's frown softened and quivered a bit as tears welled up in the corners of her eyes.

In that instant, the brunette was up from his chair, pulling his distressed and emotionally hormonal wife into a hug. He slowly petted her green locks, comforting her as she cried into his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Nene. I didn't know you were saving it."

She pushed him away slightly, separating the hug. "I had my name on it." She mumbled and pouted.

_You're so cute, Nene._ He chuckled a bit at her ridiculousness, "I know, I'm sorry I didn't see it. I'll buy more tomorrow, okay?"

"_Tomorrow?!_" Nene repeated angrily_. "_But I want to eat it now!"

"Nene, it's late. The store isn't open right now." He tried to reason, lowering his stance to her eye level and tilted his head.

"You're terrible." She bit, turning away from his body as she proceeded to waddle down the hall to their bedroom. He leaned against the doorway, watching her figure before she disappeared from view.

"Don't bother coming in here tonight!" She yelled, followed by the thud of the door.

Satoshi, let out a deep sigh, running a hand across his face. "I've made a huge mistake…"


	2. Shhh, They'll Hear Us

AN: Sorry for writing this so late! Life got really stressful… But thank you for the request! Also, yes, I realize that autumn basically just started but I just love winter and Christmas, okay!? Enjoy :)

* * *

**#15: "Shhh, they'll hear us."**

**#20: "You're too damn cute."**

"Nene," Satoshi whispered, "shhh, she'll hear us." He lifted his index finger to his lips and smiled sweetly towards the green-haired woman who was in the middle of tearing the plastic packaging of the wrapping paper.

"Nagomi's asleep anyways." Despite this, Nene reached over to grab the scissors from the counter, deciding to quietly cut the wrapping instead of peeling the flimsy plastic away.

"I doubt that," the brunette laughed, "She's been looking forward to tomorrow ever since last year's Christmas ended." He handed his wife the other two rolls of Christmas-themed paper before getting up to fetch the bag of red ribbons and shiny bows from the corner. The two were seated on the floor of the living room carefully wrapping their daughter's gifts, only for those very items to be torn open the next morning. "Weren't you ever excited for Christmas?"

Nene couldn't help but scoff at the question. "You ask like you were. You know both our families were too busy during the holidays to celebrate such things. Hand me a piece of tape please."

"That's true," He ripped a piece of tape from the dispenser, placing the edge lightly on her fingertips. "But I remember your mother did give us a present."

"Mm." Nene nodded. She secured the neat fold of the snowflake wrapping paper, repeating the procedure with the other edges as if she was following _origami_ instructions. "It was a _kendama_. Another piece, please." It was nothing super elaborate or expensive; just a simple children's toy. But any sort of object that presented a new skill or challenge to the young Nene was intriguing.

"You remembered!" Her husband bubbled, holding out another piece of tape for her to grab.

"Of course," she huffed, rolling her eyes at him, "you would always beat me at that too."

"Hey, hey! You learned the moves eventually!"

"Not the point." She pouted before reluctantly taking the tape, avoiding his playful smile and obvious head tilt.

He chuckled slightly, amused at her annoyance. "You're too damn cute, Nene-chan~." Satoshi sang.

"Shut up." She replied, not with venom but with flustered embarrassment. She lifted the light blue box she had just finished wrapping, turning it slightly; "Red, green or gold bow?"

"Mm…Gold."

"Yeah, I agree."


	3. I Want Something Just Like This

**I Want Something Just Like This**

"Something Just Like This" by The Chainsmokers & Coldplay

Thanks for the request! Tbh, I've never heard this song before (but it has like 1.5B views so I obviously live under a rock…) Hope you enjoy!

**Bolded** words are lyrics from the song :)

* * *

A Totsuki student.

An elite ten member.

A daughter.

But not just any daughter, the scion of a prestigious Japanese culinary empire; a representative of a tradition unbroken for generations: her parents before her, their parents before them, and on and on… and on.

It obviously was an impressive resume, but regardless of how much she looked at it she never could attach the name "Nene" to it; **she wasn't the kind of person that it could fit**. She didn't have a god's tongue like Erina; a sense of smell like Hayama's; A genius quirk like Tsukasa's. Simply, she didn't have an innate talent for cooking.

There was an insurmountable list of giants before her and those to come up and surpass her. **Clearly, she couldn't ever see herself upon that list.**

* * *

A Totsuki student.

An elite ten member.

A son.

Hailing from a legendary storied family of chefs; born on the grounds of oriental culinary royalty that has dominated the western regions of Japan for centuries. He grew up with strict adherence to tried and proven traditions along with high expectations and training that lagged on and on… and on.

He didn't care about resumes; about tradition; about talent. He refused to attach his name "Satoshi," or to be frank, any part of his being to anything as confining and limiting as his background; **he wasn't the kind of person that it could fit.** He had a creativity that rivaled Soma's; a curiosity as deep Rindou's; a warmth like Megumi's. Simply, he was a genius.

But his presence on that list of giants — what was it to mean to those before him and those to come up after him? **Clearly, he didn't ever care to see himself upon that list.**

* * *

**She asked where he'd wanna go? How much he'd wanna risk** to find something that he wanted and didn't already have? Freedom? Fortune? Prestige?

But he would say he wasn't looking for those, nor did he ever have the desire to. He had already found something — _someone_ he wanted. Her name was "Nene."

**I'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts.**

**Some superhero, or some fairytale bliss.**

**Just something I can turn to, somebody I can kiss.**

**I want something just like this.**


	4. Tomorrow

**Tomorrow**

"Daylight" by Maroon 5

Ah, I love this song! I used to listen to it a lot on the radio, but I never really realized how sad it is in meaning… I've noticed from a lot of fanfics and headcanons that the arranged marriage!AU seems to be a pretty popular angst/hurt/comfort topic for this ship. So, I decided to contribute to this pool of sadness but instead, with my own twist! I hope you enjoy and thank you so much for the request!

**Bolded** words are lyrics from the song :)

P.S. This is also a Historical Japan!AU

* * *

**Here I am waiting**

**I'll have to leave soon**

**Why am I holding on?**

* * *

How could something that was so wrong, feel so right? She couldn't understand. Because for once in this giant mess that was the life of a controlled noble daughter, she felt secure and safe in the arms of a man promised to another woman. It was a lapse in her conscious; a dishonor they both committed. But it wasn't a mistake. No, it was a choice they both wanted and would pay for.

Tomorrow was the ceremony, the celebration between two aristocratic families with one of them being his. A day full of lavish kimonos, cups of sake, and Shinto shrines. But a day she will spend in agony as she watches the hands that held her heart, guide the bride through the procession to the holy prayers that will bind them together for eternity.

Eternity. That was something Nene wished this night was.

* * *

**We knew this day would come**

**We knew it all along**

**How did it come so fast?**

* * *

The seasons had changed so fast. Before she knew it, the frigid snow had given way to fertile soils and fresh spring. They thought they had time to figure things out, to reverse the arrangement, to save the love that was binding them for dear life from their families that were threatening to pull them apart.

She hadn't expected him to get fitted for his kuromontsuki so early; for the Emperor to give his blessing so quickly; for it to hurt this much.

* * *

**This is our last night, but it's late**

**And I'm trying not to sleep**

**Cause I know, when I wake**

**I will have to slip away**

* * *

He had offered to take her away — to run off and elope together. To forget any sort of filial obligation and live a simple life far from prestige and honor, far from the capital and palace. But he had always been braver than she was, free from the entangling ties that held her down and sense of duty that she had known all her life.

Nene knew he would have done it a heartbeat. All he needed was her nod and he would be off without ever looking back. They would live happily, have a family together, and grow old and evermore in love with each other. She knew all of that. So why did she let these tears run instead?

She couldn't agree to his offer; couldn't think to dishonor her family, backstab his parents and hurt the lucky maiden that he would marry tomorrow. Instead, Nene decided to seal the fate of their love herself, and along with it their future together became nonexistent.

* * *

**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go**

**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close**

**'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own**

**But tonight I need to hold you so close**

* * *

She held him closer, burying herself into his chest to hide away from the light lining the horizon. Tomorrow would soon become today as Nene mourned the loss of yesterday.

But whatever would happen tomorrow — whatever future that lied ahead — she didn't allow herself to think anything past the present that was here with him in all the perfection that he was, letting her last glances of him linger as they are soon to become distant memories.


	5. A Year with Kinokuni Nene

**A Year with Kinokuni Nene**

"Just the Girl" by The Click Five

I can totally see why you sent in this song, lol! I tried my best to not portray Isshiki as too OCC as an in-love idiot but I can't help it if that's what the song calls for XDXD. Also, kudos if you understand my "Say, I Love You" reference in here!

Thanks for the request! Hope you enjoy (Sorry I tend to skip a lot towards the end and please ignore all the errors that I probably missed… It's pretty late here…sorry T_T)

**Bolded** words are lyrics from the song :)

* * *

**April 12th**

I was seated next to Nene today at our entrance ceremony. I guess I got lucky since we were arranged alphabetically (Sadly, Kaburagi-kun was sick). Of course, she didn't acknowledge me when I shared my hopes to work together now that we were finally in the high school chapter. Instead, she chose to ignore me and listen to Senzaemon's speech about something regarding the cooking generation.

I noticed she cut her hair again to a cute bob that rested just above her shoulders. But even with that, it doesn't seem like her cold attitude has changed much towards me… or anyone for that matter. I guess that's fine because my feelings haven't changed much either.

**May 2nd**

I didn't expect her to wish me a happy birthday today. So it certainly surprised me when she muttered it out of the blue when we were cleaning the dishes after one of Chapelle-sensei's assignments.

I asked her if she got me a present which I knew obviously she didn't. I asked anyway because I knew it would get me some sort of response from her. But her face got so red when I told her that this year, I wanted to see her smile as my present. She told me to stop joking around and being stupid. But Nene-chan, I wasn't kidding.

**May 29th**

You could literally say she "knocks me off my feet"… In other words, she pushed me down the stairs today. Don't worry future me, I'm fine. One of the 2nd year perverts pulled on her skirt when we were walking up the stairs. Of course, I happened to be behind her and some misunderstandings happened. I hope she isn't too mad at me. I'll clear things up tomorrow.

But man, she had one hell of a roundhouse kick.

**June 10th**

Today was the third day of our training camp. I didn't even realize I had already served 200 plates until the staff told me. Everyone, including myself, was too distracted watching Nene's station. She definitely held the top spot today.

I'm glad I passed, but I wish I could have tried some of her food as well.

**August 3rd**

The Autumn Elections participants were announced this week. I'm in block A, Nene's in B. I saw that Kuga-kun was in block A as well.

**August 18th**

I've seen her in the school kitchens almost every morning since it was announced that we were the two finalists. She wouldn't even talk to me, let alone greet me good morning. She's been too focused on our match and I can tell she wouldn't settle for anything less than beating me.

If she ever did talk to me, it was always blunt and short, kind of a bit hurtful. But on most occasions, she would just tell me to die or leave her alone. I guess I should be focusing too, but I can't get her face out of my head.

**September 1st**

The Autumn Leaf Viewing was today with the finalists and the Elite Ten. It was the first time I really got to see them and I assume that circumstance is the same for everyone else. With most of the council graduating this year, we'll probably be getting seats next year. I don't really care what number I get, but I hope it's next to hers.

I really wish Kuga would be a little less provoking to the upperclassmen though. No offense, but he is going to get crushed by Tsukasa-senpai…

**September 22nd**

I guess not even Nene-chan can beat Tsukasa-senpai. He dominated all five days of the festival this year in sales. But I think it's amazing for her to have gotten the numbers she had without even being an Elite Ten member. It says a lot about the quality of her soba.

She brushed off my compliments to her the entire time. But for once today, when we were turning in tickets, she congratulated me as well.

**January 6th**

She wouldn't pick up the phone when I was calling her. I also totally saw that she left me on read when I wished her a happy New Years and birthday as well.

I hope her family at least got the _nengajoo_ card I sent. I definitely got hers.

**April 12th**

The four of us got to sit in the front this year since we were named as Elite Ten members. It was also my luck this year since I got my wish to sit next to the sixth seat. I repeated the same stuff I told her last year, and she continued to ignore me just the same.

It seems I never learn and keep coming back for more. It's another year chasing the girl I'm looking for.


	6. You and I

**You and I**

"Collide" by Howie Day

Sorry, I answered this so late! It's totally not because I fell asleep when I got home… But anyways, thank you so much for the request! I'll be honest, the song itself fits them so perfectly, but I don't know why but, I had such a hard time writing! So instead of just one story, I just wrote a bunch of ficlets to the chorus of the song. Hope that's okay and that maybe(?) it's still readable :) For the other three asks with song requests, don't worry I'll get to them soon (please be patient)!

But like also thank you for bringing this song back into my life. I used to really like this song!

**Bolded** words are lyrics from the song :)

* * *

**Even the best fall down sometimes**

They were four years old. Small hands with small paring knives, rotating the assortment of vegetables and fruits, round and round as they peeled the skin into neat spirals. Her father had given the children the activity for them to practice their knife skills, but more so to keep them distracted during the busy rush hours of the late lunch service.

The small green-haired girl slowly inched her away across the waxy surface of the apple, relaxing her fingers to let the blade smoothly glide through the outer layer, although her face bunched up in heavy concentration. Proceeding too quickly, she accidentally severed the peel, letting it fall to the counter in another one of her annoyed sighs.

Looking over to Satoshi, she observed his neat cutting board, unlike hers which was covered in shortened scraps. Nene couldn't help but glare at the boy beside her, pouting at his two vegetable lead over her.

"Is this all you do at your home?" she mumbled, "We're the same age after all."

"Hm? What did you say, Nene-chan?" Satoshi turned to her.

"Nothing…"

The boy tilted his head at her retraction, shifting his eyes from hers to the board below. "You're getting better, Nene-chan."

"I don't need to hear praise from you just because you're good at it alre—" she cut off her comment at the sound of a harsh hiss leaving his mouth. She watched Satoshi place the apple and knife on the board, bringing the top of his thumb to his lips to stop the blood forming around the small knick.

Noticing her eyes widen at the sight, he ensured to offer her a smile of assurance. "I guess I need more practice too."

Nene look at the boy confused as to why he would be smiling at his error, but instead of questioning further, she hopped down from her stepping stool and went to find the first aid kit.

* * *

**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**

"What are you going to do now?"

Those were his first words to her since the Regiment de Cuisine had finished. He had chosen the quiet hours on the train back to the airport to approach her in her empty stall.

Nene looked up at her unwelcomed guest, shifting uncomfortably at the suddenness of his presence. However, she made no effort to kick him out, knowing this was a talk the two would eventually have to get over.

"I'm not sure," she admitted, crossing her arms and looking away to the frosted windows.

"Hm," Satoshi nodded. "Are you going to challenge for a seat?" He wasn't sure if the question was too soon, considering she had just lost hers. But if he knew anything, Kinokuni Nene hardly took very long to set her mind on something.

"No, not yet." Evident surprise adorned Satoshi's features, something she didn't fail to notice.

"I just," she sighed, "need to think about some things."

Smiling at her honesty, he agreed that perhaps it was a good moment for both of them to take some time to think about things.

"Well, I'll always be open to a challenge, Kinokuni-kun."

"What do you expect me to wager?"

"Nothing at all. Cooking with you, even if I'm your opponent, is an honor."

* * *

**Out of the doubt that fills my mind**

Enraged, Nene stormed into the apartment, slamming the door of the bedroom shut but not before he caught the end of it to dampen the noise a bit. She saw him staring at her back from the bathroom mirror, watching her take out the bobby pins from her hair which honestly looked more like her trying to rip her own hair out.

"Nene, let's talk." He draped himself over the doorway of their shared bathroom; his height being too tall for her to push him out of the way.

"No." Her ruby eyes pierced into him, "Move."

Dropping his hands from the frame, he picked out a stray pin still stuck in her hair and offered her a gentle smile that did nothing to move her scowl. Pushing his hand away, she escaped past him out of the room and into the hall where he followed.

"Don't you think you're taking this too seriously?" he dared to say, grabbing her shoulder to face him.

"I'm taking this too seriously? Don't you think _you're_ the one that's being too careless? Maybe _you're_ the one that should be taking this more seriously!" she yelled.

"Nene—"

"No, you just don't seem to care about anything!"

"I do care," he took her hand, "I just don't think we need to get so riled up and serious about things."

"Then what, Satoshi?" Nene's eyebrows furrowed as her eyes narrowed. "What can you possibly take seriously? Are you even serious about us? Am I just a joke to you?"

His eyes widened at her accusal before hardening with resolve.

"That's not funny, Nene. Your feelings are something I would _never_ play around with."

* * *

**I somehow find you and I collide**

Her head slowly bobbed back and forth as she slept uncomfortably in the black, pleather airport seats. She thought it was smart of her to arrive early to get a good parking space, but little did she know the plane was delayed a good four hours, meaning they were going to be the last passengers to get in. _So much for coming early._

Losing track of time — Surely, it was way past her sleeping hours — Nene dozed off, having worked an entire day's shift at the restaurant. She was exhausted, but she insisted on greeting Satoshi at the airport, wanting to be the first one he saw after an entire year away.

"Miss." She felt a hand push her slightly, "Excuse me, miss." Slowly, Nene opened her eyes to a tall man overlooking her, with familiar brown, messy curls and deep blue eyes that she would know anywhere.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Satoshi smiled at her.

She blinked in her seat for a bit, letting her eyes fully focus on the figure of him in front of her.

"Nene, are you going to say anythi—" Before he could finish, the leather squeaked at her sudden movement as she jumped out of the chair to hug him after what felt like forever since she last had the chance. Surprised, he staggered back using the handle of his luggage for support. But in time, he found himself wrapping his arms around her small frame as well.

"You idiot," Nene mumbled, "you're always so late."

"I know. But I'm finally home."

* * *

**You finally find you and I collide**


	7. The Promise of the World

**The Promise of the World**

"The Promise of the World" from Howls Moving Castle

I have always loved Studio Ghibli films so I wanted to try my hand at an AU! I'll be honest, it's not really a songfic, but whenever I hear this song I always think of this scene from the movie. The dialogue is the same as it is, but I added a little description of stuff here and there. Thank you so much for the request and I hope you enjoy! I'm slowly making my way through these requests!

P.S. for those of you who haven't heard of the movie before, Howl (in this case, Satoshi) is a well-known wizard with a moving castle. A spell was cast on Sophie (Nene) to where she turns into an old woman whenever she begins to view herself lowly. The two meet and Sophie agrees to be Howl's cleaning lady. In the midst of a war, Howl has troubles maintaining his humanity as he uses his magic to interfere with both sides, worrying Sophie.

* * *

"See the new color on the dial? There's a new exit." Nene watched the handsome wizard shift the colors from yellow slide to the red, opening a portal to some distant world far from any bustling street or war.

"It's my gift to you, Nene. Step outside." Satoshi beckoned the older maid, with the clearest blue eyes and open hands. With a gasp, she followed him on this offer. Slowly from the top of the stairs, she exited the house.

Before she could notice the transformation from a moving castle to the door of a small brick shed, Nene marveled in the beauty of the world Satoshi had gifted her. The greenest of fields with swaying clusters of wildflowers everywhere; the horizon lined with large, snow-capped mountains, and a pond so clear, Nene wasn't sure if it held the cool waters of spring or the vast blue skies above her.

"It's my secret garden."

"How beautiful," Nene awed. She took his arm as he led her further in, spell bounded by the presence of such a calmness in the world. The light seemed to fill her soul, and although it was warm, it wasn't harsh, only gentle. The white, puffy clouds hung low and provided shaded company every once in a while for the two.

"Did you make it with your magic?" Nene asked.

"Just a bit," he admitted, "to help the flowers."

Satoshi took a lead in front of her, hopping over a small, flowing stream first in order to offer a hand to now youthful Nene, whose smooth skin and pink eyes glittered in the light. She ran to the edge of the pond, overlooking the expanse with wonder. Her heart fluttered as did her dress as Satoshi's present moved her.

"Thank you, Satoshi!" she beamed, looking back to the wizard behind her. "It looks like a dream." Her green bangs and tufts of hair tickled her forehead while she looked out. Nene couldn't tell where the water had ended and where the sky began. The pond looked as if it were an ocean, dotted with small pieces of soft grass islands simply floating on the surface of the water.

"Nene,"

"How mysterious." Nene turned in a subdued curiosity. "I feel I've been here before. I could cry with happiness."

"Come," he offered his hand to her to which she accepted.

Coming up over the hill, Satoshi pointed her direction to a small house in the midst of the field; quiet on the edge of the waters. "Look."

Nene marveled at its quaintness. "A sweet little house."

"My favorite hideaway," he clarified. "When I was little, I spent my summers there alone."

His words broke her from her trance. "Alone?" she repeated, turning up to his face with a pang of sadness.

"My Uncle, the Wizard, left it to me in secret," Satoshi assured her with a flash of brilliance in his clear eyes. "Make yourself at home there, Nene." Continuing forward, Satoshi coaxed her hand to approach the house down the shallow hill, but she slipped from his grasp, remaining behind.

"What's wrong?" he turned around to her at the top, concerned.

Nene clasped her hands at her chest in hesitation. "I'm scared. I'm afraid you'll go off and disappear somewhere once I'm inside," she admitted. "Satoshi, tell me the truth. I don't mind if you're a monster."

He made his way back up to her with a smile as gentle as their surroundings. "I want to make sure that you'll live comfortably. Why not a flower shop, with all these flowers? You'd be good at it, Nene!" Satoshi's eyes lit up to her youthful face full of apprehension.

"And then, you'd go away?" Nene dejectedly said. She felt an earnest vigor overcome her at the thought of his absence. "I want to help you, Satoshi. I'm not beautiful, and I'm only good at cleaning…" she trailed off.

"Nene, you are beautiful!" he interrupted at her lack of confidence.

But it was already too late. The spell had taken hold once again as Nene's self-consciousness began to return. The once young Nene had transformed back into the aged housemaid with bent back, wrinkled skin and all.

"The good thing about being old is that you've got so little to lose…"


	8. I Won't Say

**I Won't Say**

"I Won't Say (I',m in Love)" from Hercules

Lol, is it weird that I actually thought of Eizan first when I read this XD? In light of the whole shipping stuff going on, I decided to make this more Nene-centric. I refer to another guy but don't name him or hint at anyone in particular. So picture this with any person you want (sorry, if that person happened to be Rindou…)

I know I am an Isshiki x Nene account but I would just like to throw it out there that I multiship too. I support all Nene ships (as well as my not so secret love for Rindou x Nene and Isshiki x Tsukasa… whatever sue me). Even if you ship canon characters with OCs or even no one at all, that's cool with me!

So I get everyone has their preferences but it's just not nice to put other people's ships down just because they don't match with yours. Let's all just be supportive of other opinions because you'll see some really cool and interesting perspectives and analysis of characters you never thought of before.

Sorry anon to turn this into a sort of rant post, but thank you so much for the request! I never actually watched this movie but I've definitely played this song on loop a couple of times. I hope you enjoy!

**Bolded** words are lyrics from the song :)

* * *

**No chance, no way**

**I won't say it, no, no**

* * *

Would people give her a break? The amounts of wiggling eyebrows and side smirks from the council, let alone her _juniors_, were getting annoying. It was bad enough that she could barely have a decent conversation with anyone without having _his_ name come up, but now it seems that she has become the topic of the latest Totsuki romance gossip where the whole school seems to be convinced that she was in love.

Her? In love? With him? Now that was absolutely preposterous!

But was it though?

She hated that there was a little part of her that couldn't one-hundred percent deny the rumors._ I'll say maybe five percent of me is interested… and definitely confused, I'll give him that._ She added the last part shaking her head. _But the rest, absolutely no way!_

* * *

**(You swoon, you sigh)**

**(Why deny it? Uh-oh)**

* * *

"Hey hey, Ne- Ne!" a familiar voice cheered over the phone. "Is it true that you confessed your love?"

"What!" Nene exclaimed, her face getting red all over. "Where did you hear that! Is this what you seriously are calling me for, Rindou-senpai! I have work to do!"

"Oh come on, Nene. I'm calling because I missed you too." The girl was scowling so hard at her senior's unpleasant reminder, she wondered if Rindou could feel it through the phone. "Just because I graduated doesn't mean I'm not kept informed. Now tell me, did you confess first? Did he?" Rindou purred excitedly.

"I did not confess to anyone! I. DON'T. LIKE. ANYONE!" Nene stressed to the redhead. She was standing from her chair, unable to contain her worked up feelings.

"Oh no," Rindou faked a gasp. "I guess you're the only one that doesn't know…"

"Know what? What is it!" Nene demanded.

"Nene, you're totally in love."

* * *

**It's too cliché**

**I won't say I'm in love**

* * *

_I am not! I am not! I am not!_

_I_

_AM_

_NOT!_

Nene covered her flushed face at the end of her hung up call with Rindou. The girl couldn't understand where any of this was originating from. What was she possibly missing that was so clear to everyone? To her, there was no logical explanation for her to have any sort of attraction to that… that… _idiot._

The green-haired girl sighed in her office chair and closed her eyes, unsettled by the fact that he was the first image to come to mind.


	9. Let's Run Together

Thanks for the ask! Also, sorry for answering so late… I was planning on doing it yesterday but I fell asleep 0_0 I just finished watching Hapi Mari a couple of days ago, so I felt inspired! If you want to watch the scene that this story is based on, here you go!

**20\. "Let's run. Together."**

* * *

The fresh air of the ocean felt good against her skin as the small countryside town brought her far from anything close to Tokyo or Kyoto. Nene stretched in the sunshine, relishing in the warmth as she felt her husband hug her from behind.

* * *

_Rindou-senpai,_

_Are you doing well? How time flies. It is almost a month since we moved to this city. It feels for the first time after we got married, Satoshi and I have gotten some room to finally breathe._

_We still haven't found out who made those threats to us. But Satoshi still has a feeling it was someone from the Isshiki family. It seems whoever was ordering the attacks was only after the head of the clan; they stopped once he renounced the position._

_I'm not quite sure where Satoshi got the idea to live here. But I heard it was one of his locations for business ever since our Totsuki days. It's a lot smaller than what I'm used to, but it's also quieter here as well. Everyone — they all warmly welcome us._

_Thanks to everyone, the baby is growing healthily as well. Satoshi has been filling his time with gardening. He is trying hard to get the plants in the backyard to grow before our coming child. He wakes up in the morning, works, and we'd eat lunch together afterward. Sometimes, Satoshi works in the fields with the aunties he is close with from the market; he seems to have fun talking about whatever gossip that's going around._

_By night, we would all share our dinner while we drink and talk. Our neighbors always compliment us for our dishes, but I'm pretty sure they don't know that we both are chefs though. After the visitors go home, my husband and I would sit as we gaze at the stars._

_Wherever I look, Satoshi is just right there beside me. And that really puts me at ease. But, to tell the truth, I feel a bit worried. The Satoshi who is always kind and cheerful, somehow, for me it's different than before._

* * *

"You had a big restaurant in Kyoto, didn't you? You should think of a way to make money," one of the older ladies told him. He gathered the gardening tools for them, carrying them in buckets on their way back to the house.

"I don't plan to go back to Kyoto anymore. I like it here," he replied.

"You do say, but you can't always beat around the bush, you know?" the woman preached. "What are you gonna do?"

"You're right."

"Why don't you open a shop with your wife? She's cute, she'll call a lot of customers!"

"That's a great idea, too," Satoshi smiled.

* * *

"Hey, Satoshi." Nene walked up beside him. "What do you think we should do from now on?"

He nodded in response, wondering the same as the green-haired woman.

"Someone suggested for us to open a store. Not a bad idea, right? Luckily, it can be set up easily if it is a small store. A table with a few seats by a bar. We can use fish and fresh vegetables as ingredients."

"Do you expect it to be Japanese cuisine?" she smiled.

"Of course, it's our specialty!"

"That might work," Nene hummed, holding his arm to rest her head against.

"Right?" he beamed back to her, but it faltered as he noticed her hesitance lingering.

"Hey," she started, "did you ever think of considering to run a full-scale restaurant like we did before? You know, Kaiseki-style."

He contemplated her question, thinking back to both of their traditions, their oppressive families, their pasts. "If I do that, we would be dealing with both our families again." He turned to the pregnant woman, lightly holding her shoulders. "But as long as you're with me, I'm fine with that."

* * *

_Satoshi…_

_You said that as long as you're with me, you were willing to live in any corner of the world. But, I can't keep you here with me when I still think that you are still more suitable for standing at the top of the world. That's why my heart has decided._

Nene closed her umbrella in the misty dew of early morning, waiting for the train to make way. In the meanwhile, as the sun rose through the curtains, Satoshi awakens gently to an empty bed and silver ring on the nightstand.


	10. Maybe You Didn't Love Me After All

Ouuuhuhuhuhu, angsty! Thank you so much for the ask! So do any of you remember that fanfic "A Flower's Letter" that I'm probably never gonna finish. This is actually a rewritten part of it so ha, have fun?

**16\. "Maybe you didn't love me after all."**

* * *

The next day, she finds him packing. She nearly freezes when the words "break up" leaves his mouth.

He doesn't say much past that as he avoids her stunned figure holding the frame of the office doorway in support. He gathers the boxes with his paperwork and belongings, along with the suitcase of clothes and pushes past her while she lets him. She couldn't tell if her vision was blurring because she hadn't had the chance to put on her glasses, or if it was due to the wetness streaking her cheeks. Odd how her heart is pounding crazily in her chest but how her breathing shallows.

Instantly in his wake, a surge explodes within her. She turned to the brunette, following him into the bedroom confronting him while he plucks the white button downs from each of their hangers.

"I told you nothing happened, Satoshi!" she pleads desperately much to his silence. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" The green haired woman grabs his wrists, halting his movements with hanger in hand. "Listen to me, please?"

Gently, he places a hand over hers, curling around her fingers as he watches her brows furrow, peeling her grip off of him. Separating himself from her, he continues his work, ignoring her.

"Why are you doing this!" she yells as he distances himself further. "You're going to seriously believe those stupid pictures over me?" She sees a storm kick up in his blue eyes, enough to mirror her anger. "Maybe you didn't love me after all if you can't even believe what I'm saying. We're engaged for god sakes, Satoshi!"

"Don't blame this on me, Nene. I'm not the one that had an affair and broke us apart!" he counters, finally answering her in a raised voice.

"I told you, I didn't do anything! I. DID. NOT. CHEAT!" she stresses, although she recognizes it does nothing to change his opinions.

"Nene," he sighs, letting the tiredness of the sleepless night before show on his face. "I'd rather you tell the truth even if it hurts. It just upsets me, even more, the fact that you would rather lie to me on top of all of this."

She runs a hand through her face, frustrated by his lack of trust. "I am telling the truth!"

That was enough for him. He drops the hanger on the floor, taking hold of her arm to face the woman he thought he knew. Satoshi's lips drew thin as he looked her in the eyes.

"What about those photos then, huh? What about the waitress? The receptionist? What about them, Nene? They all say the same thing regarding what happened that night. I want to believe you, I really do, but how can I when you yourself can't even remember anything. Even if nothing happened like you say, you still lied to me about where you were and the fact that you were with another man!"

"Fine, it's true! I don't remember anything. But I swear, I would never do anything like that."

He stands up straight again at her words, letting his face grow cold. "I need to leave," he finally whispers, moving out into the halls, holding the box in one arm while he lugged the suitcase out.

She chases after him, unrestrained in her tears now. Desperate, she holds his arm behind him, stopping him on his last strides to the door.

"I was sincere when I told you that I loved you. That you were the only person I would ever admit that to. Please," she pauses, "can you believe me just this once?"

She holds her breath, waiting for him to turn around, but he never does. Her grip simply loosens as he grabs hold of the door and lets it shut behind him. Leaving Nene alone with the truth only she knows.


	11. You Have a Picture of Me?

Also requested by alelysmar83

Phew, a bit more light-hearted after I wrote two pretty sad prompts. Thank you for the request and for supporting the blog and ship 3

**23\. "You have a picture of me? On your fridge?"**

* * *

Nene's eyes dart from wall to wall, inspecting the foreign aspects of a boy's dorm room as she sat awkwardly on his couch. She was waiting for him to return from the restroom. He left her alone, incredibly uncomfortable knowing the fact that he spends his times mostly likely butt-naked in the very spot she is sitting.

Standing, she begins moving about the room. She wasn't snooping per se; she was a lady and didn't do things of that sort. But she would be hard pressed to say that she wasn't a bit curious about where he lived. She ran the tips of her fingers across the old, chipped wallpaper; pulled out some notable book titles and plant almanacs from his shelf; admired the view of the front gates from his windows; and gently rubbed the waxy coating of the small plants that dotted his room.

All of it she found was in line with what she expected of Isshiki. The quaint, hominess of his room that lacked tradition but exuded comfort.

That was until her eyes settled on the small fridge in the corner. It wasn't easy to pick out amidst a bunch of smaller magnets and photos of his roommates, but she had found it.

It was an old, a bit faded photograph of him and her when they were four. Pulling it off of the fridge, she flipped it around to see the stuck on magnetic tape on the back.

"What are you doing?" a voice called. Nene jumped at the sudden noise, not even hearing him enter the room. Quickly she turned around to meet him, seeing that he was holding a tray of drinks and snacks. Satoshi set it down on the small table beside the couch, making his way over to her.

"Nothing!" she defended, but not fast enough for her to hide the picture. He snatched the photo from her hand, smiling when he realized what she was looking at.

"Oh this," he waved it up, "nice picture of us, don't you think?"

"Why— why do you have a picture of me? On your fridge?" she stuttered.

"Why not?" he looked at her dumbly. "Don't you remember what we were doing in this picture? We just finished learning our_ shamisen_ duet for your parents. See? You can see the maids in the background clapping for us. I can't remember what we were performing though? Do you?"

"Of course I don't!" her cheeks flushed at how well he could recall things. "I don't even look happy in that picture! Why would you keep something like that?" she pouted.

Satoshi couldn't help but laugh, smiling at her embarrassment and the fondness of the memory.

"Because it's special to me," he said earnestly. Placing the photo gently against the side of the fridge, he secured it back to the magnetic door before holding out a hand to help her up.

"I don't understand what you're getting so sentimental about," she mumbled, embarrassed.

"Ha, I guess," he reasoned, "but what I said was a bit of an understatement."

"How so?"

"Really, any moment I get with you is something worth cherishing."


	12. Take My Hand

The minute I read this prompt, I thought of this song! Thanks for the request! I decided I needed to write something more fluffy after all my sad stories lol

**17\. "Take my hand."**

* * *

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

_And let the music be your guide_

* * *

"No, you need to complete the step while I'm turning." She broke their hold, going over to his side to mimic the steps for him. She stuck her arms up rigidly in the open air as she counted beats to her movements.

"See? Like this?" The brunette nodded, internalizing her lessons and pointers in order to not step over her feet again.

It came as a surprise to Nene that he had never been taught to social dance before, let alone waltz. It seemed like something that he would have been a natural at. But with the annual Totsuki ball coming up, it suddenly became a concern for him (and now her) to learn the basic steps in time. She had dabbled a bit in dancing before; taking the general beginners classes that followed after her traditional dance class.

"Do I spin you on the back or front step?" Satoshi asked.

"On my front step, your back step. I finish the spin and we complete the box step together," Nene clarified, assuming her position with her hand resting neatly on his shoulder and one in his hand.

"Okay, one, two, three. One, two, three. There you go, that's it," Nene complimented, looking down to their feet in sync to the beats and each other.

"Now what?"

"You lead me. Make sure I don't bump into people." The two continued, just them and the echoing music — alone in the empty room. It impressed her how strong and sure his frame was for a beginner, leading her with enough confidence of a seasoned professional. But it was Satoshi after all; a quick learner.

Growing satisfied with the progress they had made, a small curve reached up Nene's lips as she looked to the floor.

"Kinokuni-kun?"

"Hm?" she hummed in response.

"Isn't eye contact important in dancing?" he smiled towards her as she looked up to his cerulean eyes. In that moment, Nene's grew taken enough to be caught off guard by a sudden spin he led, perfectly timed to the downbeat of the music with a slight dip at the end.

With the change of the song, he lifted her back up on to her feet and helped her regain her balance.

"I—" Nene hesitated, letting her cheeks grow red, "I think that's enough lessons for today."

* * *

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn we'll be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

* * *

"Remember when you taught me how to waltz?" he whispered; loud enough to be heard over the music, but quiet enough for only her to hear. The two swayed slowly to the live band in the background, admiring the breathtaking atmosphere of the fairytale wedding of their close friends.

Nene nodded in response, smiling slightly at the memory of their youth.

"Just so you know, I was totally faking," he laughed, letting the corner of his eyes crinkle a bit to her ruby ones.

"What! You knew how to waltz?" she pushed him slightly, playfully rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"No, I really didn't know how to dance," he defended, "but I pretty much got it after the first lesson. Every time after that, I was messing up on purpose."

"I knew it," Nene muttered. "You learned some of those steps a bit too quickly."

"It was just an excuse for me to spend time with you," Satoshi admitted, looking down to his beautiful girlfriend, he pulled her in closer.

"You're such an idiot."

"I guess," he tilted his head. "At least I'm an idiot that can waltz."


	13. Do I Know You?

Ahhh! So anyone here has watched Kimi No Na Wa? (hehe polar-stars ) I know you have XD Well this is a scene from that movie! It's such a beautiful movie and has an AMAZING soundtrack. Thanks, anon (and also alelysmar83 ) for requesting this!

**24\. "Do I know you?"**

* * *

_I was always searching. Searching for… someone!_

Her eyes widened as she stared out the side of the train window. Nene's pink orbs flickered in the light as they caught sight of something. Someone.

Through the doors, the woman's mouth was left agape — frozen. She didn't understand what inside her was making her this way. What was so interesting about the man on the other side of that door?

But it didn't seem like she was alone in that feeling.

Nene saw him mirroring her actions, and as the trains drifted apart, they found themselves pushing closer and closer against the doors. Staring at one another, as if they had known this stranger their entire lives.

The moment the doors had opened, both frantically searched the station, through the busy flowing crowd of people. Ignoring the time, the signs, where they needed to be, or where they were headed. All they could focus on was the one that had captured them so.

She wasn't sure where her heart was taking her.

He wasn't sure where his heart was taking him.

The rain-soaked sidewalks had found their way into her flats as she ran desperately through the streets of Tokyo, finding herself far from the station at this point and into a series of streets.

The clear blue sky above him seemed so vast and the wall of stairs in front seemed so tall. Insurmountable, like his will to find that one girl. By now, Satoshi was sweating in his suit, as he too had been running around, chasing what felt like a distant memory.

But it wasn't.

There, in front of him. There, in front of her. They both paused, breath halting as they had finally found who they were looking for.

They both weren't sure what inside them had caused them to hesitate, to retract and close up as they walked the steps between them. His eyes turned straight forward as hers turned straight down — walking the opposite sides in opposite directions. As the two passed, a constriction formed in Nene's chest, as her eyes downcasted and lips thinned. Reaching the top of the steps, the hands in Satoshi's pockets clenched as he let go of the breath he was suddenly holding.

But a part of him couldn't keep walking forward. It felt as if he had been walking forward for all those years, looking for something he hadn't realized he was searching for. A part of him that was missing. A part of him that he had just found. Her.

An urge overcame him, and he found himself turning back around. "Excuse me! Haven't we— Haven't I…met you somewhere?"

Tears welled up in the green-haired woman's eyes, as her hand found her chest, stilling the burst of emotions within her. Turning around, she too felt that he was perhaps her missing piece as well.

"I thought so too," she smiled.

He smiles in return, letting the tears run down his face as well, as he looks to the woman that completes him.

"Can I ask you," they ask in unison, "your name?"


	14. So You Think I'm Hot?

Yeah, this anon ask is from me lol. These two prompts were requested by alelysmar83 in the comments of the post, but I didn't want to make a text post so I answered it through an ask instead XD But anyways, this is based on one of bug-san's drawings! I haven't posted the translation yet but it's super cute! Thanks for the request, it was fun to write :)

**18\. "SO… you think I'm hot?"**

**56\. "Did I interrupt something?"**

* * *

"I did not say that!" Nene slurred as she tried to balance on her own two feet, but found herself hugging the wall instead for support.

"You just did, Kinokuni-kun," Satoshi laughed, walking beside her in efforts to make sure the intoxicated girl didn't fall over and hurt herself.

"No…" she trailed off, pushing his hand that helped her away. "I said you were a hot idiot! Too attractive for your own good," she mumbled the last part. Satoshi wasn't sure whether to be complimented or reprimanded by Nene's tone. He didn't know how she had gotten to this state, or who had given her that much "rice juice." But all he knew was that he was the only one sober enough around to look after the ninth seat.

Drunk Nene sure was a sight to see. He would be the first to say that he didn't prefer her in this state, but it sure was interesting to see a normally elegant and stoic girl… so unrestrained. He would even admit that she was a bit cute when she was aggressive.

"Isshiki~" Nene pointed warily to the brunette, "Do a Shokugeki with me…" She pulled against the sleeve of his shirt, resting her flushed forehead against his shoulders as the effects of the alcohol worn on.

"Now isn't a good time, is it?"

"Let's do it…"

"Well then," Satoshi paused, "I'll do it if you say, 'You're so hot, Satoshi-kun.'"

She grumbled at him, punching his arm weakly. "No way…"

He couldn't restrain the laugh that came. "Ha, I guess not," Satoshi smiled as he picked pieces of confetti from her braids.

* * *

"Isshiki-senpai! You wanna come judge—"

"Shh," Satoshi held up a finger to his mouth, signaling to the first seat to quiet down. He was leaning against a wall, gently patting the back of a passed out Nene whose head rested against his lap. Despite her sleeping state, she mumbled a bunch of incoherent words and gripped at his arm every now and then.

At this point, it was late into the night and Satoshi was glad to have finally gotten her to a calm state.

"Did I interrupt something?" Soma asked, eyeing the two third years.

"It's a long story," Satoshi whispered. "Can you pass me the blanket over there?" he pointed to the throw on the couch, thanking his junior for the favor.

"I'll leave you two be," the redhead said, nodding the two a good night as he turned his back to the brunette adjusting the blanket over Nene's curled body.


	15. Couch Concessions

**Couch Concessions**

AHHH nightcrownsking, I needed to write this fluff after all those ns/fw posts that made me RED!

This is a continuation (that no one asked for) of an ask I wrote a while ago. Enjoy this quick write!

* * *

"Huh?"

Satoshi groggily opened his eyes to the darkness of the living room, barely making out the outline of her pudgy figure in front of him. Sitting up under the complaint of the couch, he reached over blindly searching for the switch to turn on the lamp.

"What are you doing?" Nene asked pointedly, arms crossed in her classic fashion.

"Uh, sleeping?" the brunette replied, ruffling his mess of curls even further.

"I can see that, you idiot. I mean why are you sleeping on the couch!"

Now, he was confused. Raising his eyebrows to the green-haired woman, Satoshi was well aware of the hormonal changes that happen within a pregnant woman's body. But now he wondered if his 30-weeks pregnant wife was now losing her memory too. "You told me you didn't want to sleep with me tonight…" he trailed off.

"Yes, I did."

"I don't understand what we are disputing here, Nene."

She sighed at his confusion, pinching her nose bridge in the process. "You have work tomorrow, you're not sleeping on the lumpy couch."

He perked up at her concern, taking it as a sign of forgiveness for his errors. "So are you alright with me sleeping with you?"

"No," she answered.

"No?"

"I'm still mad at you for eating my pudding."

At her declaration, Satoshi couldn't help but smile at the absurdness of the conversation. "Nene, I said I was sorry. I didn't know you were saving it."

"That's beside the point, my pudding is gone. But I don't want you sleeping on the couch."

"Then what do you suggest? Are you going to sleep here?" It was meant to be a rhetorical question, but Satoshi quickly learned through her lack of response that he had hit the nail right on the head.

"No."

"What? Why!"

"Because one, you're pregnant. Two, it's bad for your back. And three, it's cold here."

"You're sleeping here!"

"Yes, but I'm also not carrying another human inside of me." He moved his hand over the gentle curve of her stomach.

"You're going to be on your feet the entire day tomorrow! I'll be fine, so get up!" she demanded.

"No."

A pause hung at his defiance as they both held their stubborn ends of the argument. "Fine," she said, uncrossing her arms to walk away towards the room. Just when Satoshi had thought she had finally conceded, he finds Nene walking back out of their room with a blanket and pillow in hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she reached over to turn off the lamp, sitting on the couch adjacent to him.

"Shut up, this is your fault."

"Nene—"

"Go to sleep!" she scolded finally, settling into the couch. Not wanting to anger her any further, he conceded to her ridiculousness. In the quiet of the night, he took time to reflect how he had gotten to this point, where his cute wife had become so incredibly angry at him because he had eaten the last pudding in the fridge. Oh, the wonders of pregnancy.

As time passed, Satoshi waited for the soft breathing of his wife. Seeing his chance, he got up from the couch to her, leaning over her to double check that she was indeed asleep. Taking special care not to disturb her too much, he cradled the woman close to his chest as he gently lifted her into his arms and off the couch. Maneuvering around the furniture, he slowly made his way back to their bedroom.

"Stop…" he heard her quiet voice mumble. Following her command, he halted. Looking down to the girl, he noticed her eyes were still closed. "Put me back…"

However, hearing her words Satoshi simply continued on his way.

"Don't sleep on the couch… please?" she continued.

"I'm not letting you—"

"Okay…" Nene interrupted, surprising him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"... You can come back."

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked cautiously.

"We can talk about that tomorrow." He smiled at her response, finding all the answers he needed to know.

"Okay," he agreed, kissing the top of her forehead. With soft footsteps, he continued on his way to the bedroom, making a mental note to never touch the pudding in the fridge again.


	16. Hira Hira (Fluttering)

**Hira Hira (Fluttering)**

polar-stars: Something involving cherry blossoms ! (I hope this is inspiring enough /lies down/)

Sorry, this is soooo late! But, here you go! (I'm a little rusty, haven't written in a while)

* * *

She had stood a distance from his elegant figure; the gentle slope of his back curving from his broad shoulders pointing away from her as he looked up to admire the _sakura_ petals that seemed to fall like snow. Holding his hand to the skies, he let his palm collect the small heart-shaped flowers, delight filling his smile as they sparkled down to him as if a gift for his last spring here.

_They're last spring here._

As marvelous and beautiful the _sakura_ was, Nene knew they wouldn't last forever. One swift breath of nature easily shook the branches in a spring storm. Nothing was certain. Nothing was forever and like the changing of seasons, they too would change.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Satoshi cooed. The quiet rustle of grass sounded as he turned to face his guest.

Her eyes widened at the clarity of his — how blue and sure they were, like the sky; full of vastness and endless potential, how clearly his future reflected in it. "What are you planning?" she called.

"Planning?" Satoshi repeated, playfully. "Hmm, maybe I should think about incorporating the petals in a dish somehow or—"

"That's not what I meant!" Nene complained, knotting her brows at the sound of his laugh. Sighing, he approached her closer.

"I leave tomorrow morning." He noted the way her mouth straightened at the announcement, even wondering if he had imagined the "so soon?" that left her lips in a whisper.

"I see," Nene recovered quickly from her shock. Evading his eyes, she focused downward as she continued, "well, congratulations for graduating. It's a surprise considering the number of classes you skipped," she scoffed.

"Yeah, I guess," he chuckled, "Thanks." Silence again filled the air between them, as both parties found themselves at a loss of how to continue.

"Don't do anything stupid, alright?"

"Is that worry I hear, Kinokuni-kun?" Satoshi teased.

"No, it's advice, you idiot! Who knows what situation you're going to get yourself into!"

"I'll keep that in mind. Was there anything else you came here to say?" Noticing that a petal has landed in her hair, Satoshi brushed his hands against her soft, celadon locks, holding the flower between his fingers. She froze at his contact, just as she had frozen at his words.

"It will be for a while, won't it?" she whispered.

Admiring the petal between his thumb, he contemplated her question and her fears. "It's pretty when they are on the tree, but even more stunning when they fall. Don't you think? If they remained there, we would have nothing to marvel at — to look forward to every year. But that's the beauty, isn't it? Their presence is temporary, but their absence isn't forever."

Nene breathed out as if that was the answer she knew all along. "Well then, when you come back, you know where I'll be." Turning her back swiftly to him, she began walking. "Good bye, Isshiki."

"Nene!" he called a few seconds later. Over her shoulder, she caught a breathless sight of a boy smiling towards her under the _sakura_ trees. "Is that an invitation?" the boy asked.

But within that scene, the uncertainty within her heart began to clear as she saw the sky blue eyes that once reflected the falling petals now holding an unwavering vision of her in his sights.

"No." she replied. "It's a promise."


	17. Compromises

mathematicalmoksu: Well I would have one suggestion but it isnt that good. What if isshiki would get really hurt /frustraded with Nene bc she doesnt show any kind of love/affection towards him. Like for example Satoshi hugs and kisses Nene and she is embarrased and doesnt seem to like it. At the end satoshi would tell her that he didnt feel loved because the lack of communication and affection.

Sorry for the wait! I'll answer this part of your 2 part ask if you don't mind for now! Maybe later I'll revisit your other idea :) Thanks for sending this in, it's a cute idea!

* * *

**Compromises**

He knew she didn't care for public displays of affection, that things like holding hands and hugging were impractical. He knew she was shy and very reserved regarding her actions, choosing to be carefully measured rather than letting her youthful impulses take over. Satoshi knew all of that, so why were feelings of _frustration_ overcoming him?

It was a new roadblock for the both of them, this being their first relationship. Although their status as a couple had just been established, Satoshi had thought he knew Nene well enough to handle her mannerisms. It had been years that the two had known each other, most of it being filled with a cold shoulder towards Satoshi anyways.

The brunette knew his anger towards his girlfriend was misplaced and that it really wasn't her fault, but the selfish part of him couldn't understand why it would be his fault either. Yes, he knew all of that about Nene, but things were different now: they were dating. So why did she always look so repulsed or embarrassed whenever he tried to show that he cared for her?

Satoshi continued to spin his chair slowly in circles as he contemplated the complexities of his feelings and ultimately what it meant for their relationship until a knock resounded through his office.

"Come in," he called, attentive. Slowly, the handle of the door turned, revealing a hesitant Nene behind it. A hint of surprise lit up his eyes as he was not expecting her presence.

"Nene?"

"Um… Are you done signing the forms?" she asked, averting eyes.

"Yeah," Satoshi trailed off, slowly peeling his gaze away from her in order to search for the stack of documents somewhere on his messy desk. "Here you go."

She approached him awkwardly as if she didn't know how to approach him at all. Taking the papers, she quickly made her way back to his office door, grabbing the handle but hesitating to turn it.

"Nene?" Satoshi repeated, sensing that her agenda had included more than just the paperwork.

"Are you…" she began, shifting back around to face him, "still mad at me?"

His cerulean eyes softened a little at her question, disliking the limbo between the both of them. "I'm not mad at you."

"Then what are you mad at?"

"I…" he smiled a bit at the absurdity of his thoughts, "I don't really know."

He noticed her mouth straighten a bit at his response, sensing that she didn't understand his answer any more than he did.

"You know how I am, Isshiki. It's not personal, I just feel uncomfortable."

"I know," he sighed, "and it was wrong of me to get upset at you." Getting up from his seat, he rounded his desk to meet his girlfriend closer. "I'm sorry, Nene. I really am, but to be completely honest, I don't believe I'm in the wrong either. I really was hurt and sort of frustrated with what happened."

"...Then are you saying we're incompatible?" Nene whispered.

"...maybe," Satoshi admitted, earning the wide, concerned look of her ruby eyes. "But, that's only if we both choose to be stubborn. Why don't we compromise then?"

"Compromise?" she repeated.

"Mm. Every once in a while, let me hold your hand. It doesn't have to be for long, and when you get tired of it just let me know instead of just breaking it off. Is that too much to ask for?"

Her eyes shifted down to space between them, breathing slightly at his proposal. "Would that make you happy?" she asked.

"Yes," Satoshi smiled towards her, "very much."

It had surprised him to see her make the first move; feeling her delicate fingers cup onto his hand, ever so softly with the lightest of pressure. Her small hand within his, along with the blush that began to color her cheeks seemed to dissipate any of his prior feelings that may have lingered. Instead, reminding him that regardless of everything he knew about Kinokuni Nene, things were indeed different now, and they were going to making it work.


	18. Roots and Wings

Anon: Could you write a story where Satoshi and Nene have to break up because they have to get into an arranged marriages ( bc clans). Some time after that and Satoshi has been really melancholic/sad and goes to check up on Nene. He then find out Nene had been forced into an unhealthy marriage (very intense physical and mental abuse). He then tries to heal her and get back together.

**AN**: Thanks for the request (quite the angst here)! I must warn you though, it's more of a plot that should be developed into a multi-fic since it is such a complicated issue and requires a huge shift in characters. So what I wrote here is just a snippet of your request but I tried my best to include as much of your request as possible!

I hope you enjoy! Also, it takes place in historical Japan!

**WARNING**: Contain mentions of domestic violence.

* * *

**Roots and Wings**

It was an honor they said.

A privilege.

The blessing of the century.

All such hailings and beautiful lies graced Nene's mind as she watched from the solitude of her own quarters; her _prison_. The pitiful spring winds gently shook the flowers of May and miniature bonsai trees; all trimmed prim and neat within its own stunted roots. The dullness of her pink eyes focused on the gardens beyond the open screens, finding herself resenting the wind with what little force it used to brush away the earth that bounded that tree. Or rather, she resented the strength with which the palace held on to it.

Her legs were beginning to ache, whether it be from the bruises or from sitting too long, Nene hadn't a clue. Perhaps this was a sign of the palace rooting her as well, tradition binding her feet with its thorns and vines for her to step beyond the _tatami_ of her own chambers.

It was an honor they said. They _thought._

Before her laid piles of scriptures, poetry, court gossips of love and affairs. Her beloved books stood neatly on the shelves with their spines intact enough to hide their torn out and damaged pages. Such wonderful novels of escape became incomplete in a short burst of drunken rage as _he _destroyed her room the night before. Beyond that, her _kimonos_ were ripped, her fans were broken, the _shoji_ of her screens was pierced through completely, and her _futon_ kicked about. But it all meant little to him. It was all simply property, including herself. Her body, her pride, her joys, hopes, and dreams were all for his taking, and she could do nothing about it.

Four years ago, she was given the privilege of serving as the Emperor's concubine. As a young, nobleman's daughter, it would be seen as the height of accomplishment and greatest honor for the bride's clan. Other's looked upon her with awe and envy, as she moved up the social ladder to become The Almighty's woman.

It was an honor they said. _They never knew._

Never knew his temper, his anger, his violence, and addiction. His threats and cynical laughs. His paranoia and possession. His lust and cruelty.

Her pain. Her sorrow. Her tears.

"Mistress," one of the court ladies beckoned beyond the doors.

"Yes?" Nene replies, wondering if it's already time for supper or a bath, despairing at the menial tasks her life contained now.

"You have a visitor."

"A visitor?" she repeated, confused by the prospect of the Emperor allowing her a visitor. "Let them in."

Slowly, the panels of the _futsuma_ open, revealing the dark stature of a familiar man.

Her eyes widen at his presence, watching his swift movements as he took audience before her.

"Isshiki-san…"

"Kinokuni-sama, it's been a while," he smiles weakly at her.

Nene stiffens at the mention of her family name, an old life she can hardly acknowledge anymore. A life that included him at one point. "You must call me by my title," she reminded.

The smile he offers disappears.

"Why are you here, Isshiki-san?"

"The Emperor knows our clans are close. He wouldn't want a war to break out in the East and West just because he couldn't appease a simple request from one of his noblemen." Satoshi smirked, "I came to see you. How are you?"

"I'm fine," she lied, "I see that you are doing well. How is your wife?"

"She… doing fine."

An awkward silence brews between the former lovers, as both find it's difficult to carry on beyond the formalness. "That's not what I came to talk about, Kinokuni-sama—"

"—Mistress," she corrects.

"_Nene_—" Satoshi says louder, with further emphasis. Quieting down again, he gains control of his emotions. "Am I a fool to believe that fair skin and a full heart lies beneath those silk robes of yours?" He asks solemnly.

Her eyes close at his question; at the pitiful state she is in. "It's too late for this, Isshiki—"

"No, it's not! I can get you out!"

"You're married!"

"That doesn't matter!"

"And why doesn't it!" she exclaims, exasperated by his proposal.

"Because four years ago, I made a mistake letting you become trapped here. So I spent the last four years trying to fix that. I can get you out. We can run away from this hell."

Shifting her gaze away from his firey one, her sight wandered back out to the rooted bonsai. "What if I can't run anymore? What if I'm fixed here forever?"

Sighing, he follows her eyes to the garden. Just beyond the trees, Satoshi finds a pair of finches roosting up within the branches singing a beautiful song of spring. "If you can't run, forget your feet and fly. I can open the door, Nene. You just need to tell me when."

With that, the young nobleman got up from his seated position on the mats, gathering his belongings before offering her one last look of longing before stepping out beyond the doors to close them.

Nene watched the birds within the trees, leaping effortlessly from branch to branch, unbound in limits as one followed the other.

"Wait," she called quietly, still looking towards the bird. It was soft, but enough for Satoshi to pause.

"I want to fly too," Nene admitted, as the pair of finches flew beyond the palace walls.


End file.
